Family Affair
by Lori2279
Summary: The family of Rebecca & Emily grows...
1. A Sister Found

_Ring-ring-ring…._

Rebecca groaned and rolled over, her hand reaching for the extension on her bedside table.

"Hello," she mumbled into the phone.

"I know it's early, but I couldn't wait anymore to call you," a voice said from the other end.

"Lee," Rebecca croaked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well, it's ten thirty in the morning here, so that makes it four thirty am your time?"

Rebecca shot a look at the clock and sighed, "Good guess big sister." Then she shot up in bed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is wonderful. I'm getting married!"

"Lee, I know that. We all know that, remember? You asked Mom for the dress she wore when she married Dad months ago."

"I mean I'm getting married next week."

"What?"

"Yeah. Zander and I are going to Austria and getting married in this little chapel in Kössen and that's also where we're going to have our honeymoon. There's this Guesthouse there. It's kind of like a B&B-"

"Lee, back up. What do you mean you're getting married next week?"

"We just decided to stop talking about it and to actually do it."

"But next week? What's the rush?"

"I just want to make sure I fit into Mom's dress."

"Lee, you're a rail. Why would you- Oh my God! Seriously?"

Emily laughed on her end, "Yeah. Look, I know it's short notice but I would love it if you and the girls were there."

"Of course. Did you tell Robbie yet?"

"She's my next call. I just hope she, Patrick, and Emma can come."

"And Mom?"

"I'm gonna try to get her but she could be anywhere."

"I'll give Frisco a call and when you talk to Robbie, see if she can get a hold of Robert. Maybe he knows where she is."

"Maybe. After I call Robbie, I'm gonna give Monica a call."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I know Anna's our mom but Monica is my mom and I want her there."

"Okay," Rebecca said. "Lee? I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Reb. I'll see you soon."

"Very soon," Rebecca agreed. She hung up the phone and shrieked, "Yes!"

-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Hey Jason," Max poked his head into the living room. "Your report's here."

"Thanks Max," Jason took the envelope from him and returned to his desk.

"Jason," Brenda came in from the kitchen, "are you still okay with going to Monica's tonight? I know you're not thrilled but she's going out of town on Saturday and she wants to see her grandchildren before she leaves."

"That's fine," Jason said distractedly.

"What's that?"

"A report from a private investigator I hired."

"Who are you looking for?"

"It's more like looking after," Jason said, handing his wife the page he'd already read.

"Rebecca Mae Sutton?"

"Her name was Rebecca Amber Shaw."

"Emily's sister," Brenda raised an eyebrow. "Why are you keeping an eye on her?"

"Because she was Emily's sister," Jason said.

"And?"

"And about six months ago she was in town at the same time Monica was in New York."

"So, she came to visit Edward."

"She was seen at the Metro leaving the same floor Claire Walsh was staying on and the next day, after a mistrial was declared, Claire disappeared."

"She went back to Washington, right?"

"Yeah but the timing of things is weird."

"Are you doing this for Carly? Are you trying to find a link so that she can try to use it to get Jax out of jail?"

"No," Jason shook his head. As far as he was concerned Jax could rot for the rest of his life in Ray Brook where he was currently locked up for tax evasion but he knew that it wasn't fair to Josslyn to never know her real father though Sonny was doing a great job raising her with Carly. "I want to know why she was here and what she had to do with Claire."

"She could've been up there for any number of reasons. The spa at the Metro Court is one floor above where Claire was staying. Maybe she got off on the wrong floor."

"Maybe," Jason nodded.

"You know she has kids," she was quick to remind him.

"Yea, I-"

"Two little girls."

"Br-"

"She doesn't want him anywhere near them."

"Meaning Nikolas?"

She stared in silence for a moment before shaking her head, "How the hell do you know that? I only know because Robin told me." She lifted a threatening finger at him, "Which by the way, I never told you."

He smirked, "You didn't, I told you."

Her eyes narrowed before remembering they were having a discussion about her lil' sis' little sis. There was always time to torture him later. "You know I remember the night of the engagement party for Katherine Bell and Nikolas' uncle Stefan. Emily was so young and innocent about guys and love but she had it bad for Nikolas even then and he had it bad for Robin who had it bad for you," Brenda smiled. "I wonder what it would've been like back then if Robin and Emily had known they were sisters."

Jason shrugged, "If she'd known she was Robin's sister, she'd have been living with Mac instead of the Quartermaines'."

"I think a lot of things would've been different for her if that was the case." Brenda nodded to his report, "What else is in there?"

"She has some travel plans in the next week. She's heading to Europe."

"So is Robin," Brenda said. "She and Patrick are taking Emma to visit family."

"Family?"

"Yeah. Robin's aunt Alex married some Count or something. They live in Hungary, I think. But they're meeting up in Austria because Alex's husband has some business so she's going with him and Robin's going to meet them there."

"Well, Rebecca's flying through Iceland into Munich this weekend and she rented a car for herself."

"So is Robin. The Austrian international airport is in Vienna and according to Robin it's an eight hour drive from the town they're staying in. Munich is closer."

Jason nodded as he continued to read. He frowned after a moment.

"What's wrong," Brenda asked.

"I'm not sure. A shop in Salzburg sent two dresses to a Guesthouse in Kössen under the name of Lee Cameron."

"So?"

"The credit card on the receipt is Monica's and the dresses are from some place called Elrica's Brautgeschäft."

"Well Elrica is a name. I actually toyed with it when I was looking up names for Selena. But I don't know what the rest of it means." Brenda thought for a moment and then turned her head, "Spinelli? Find a translation page and translate that word."

"Yes Siren," the hacker agreed. A few moments later they had their answer. "It means Bridal Shop."

Brenda looked at Jason, "Why would Monica buy dresses from a bridal shop?"

"Spinelli can you find out what kind of dresses they were," Jason handed him the slip with a copy of the receipt on it.

Spinelli click-clacked on the computer for about ten minutes before he looked up, "They're bridesmaid dresses."

"The plot thickens," Brenda said before she looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go get Selena ready. Jason, call Liz. See where we're picking Jake up. If he's at Audrey's we don't have to leave until six but if we have to go all the way to Wyndemere and back, we have to leave by quarter after five at the latest."

"Alright."

After Brenda headed upstairs to get their daughter ready for dinner Jason turned to Spinelli, "Keep researching. I want to know why Monica's buying bridesmaid dresses and who Lee Cameron is."

"Your most fervent wish is as always is my most pressing task."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jason ran a hand over his face after he read the latest report again. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

But, as he looked at the picture again, he was finding it hard to believe that there were _three_ people in this world that looked like his sister, especially when she was sitting next to Robin in an airport café.

Any thought of it being Rebecca flew out of the window when he came across the next picture. Rebecca had gone back to the blonde hair she'd been sporting when she first showed up in Port Charles.

Then he came to the last picture and he nearly passed out. Identical girls standing next to each other smiling at their big sister.

"Jason?"

"It's late."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. So, why are you still awake?"

"Just doing some reading," Jason said.

Brenda folded her arms and stood behind Jason, "What's going on?"

"I had Rebecca followed."

"You had Rebecca followed," Brenda repeated. "Okay, I have to ask. Why would you have Rebecca followed?"

"Because she and Robin and Monica are hiding something," Jason said.

"So, Robin and Monica are in on this too? The only thing the three of them have in common is," Brenda stopped. "No. Jason, no. No way. She wouldn't do this. None of them would."

"She would if she thought she was keeping us all safe."

"From what?"

"I don't know," Jason sighed.

"Okay, so you had Rebecca followed. But where did she go?"

"She and Robin met up at JFK and flew to Iceland and then Munich together. From there they were supposed to drive to Kössen."

"But?"

"They sent Patrick ahead with Emma and Rebecca's daughters while they waited in a café by a terminal that handled Air France flights."

"Air France? Jason, France is where Rebecca's _supposed_ to be. That's where Monica tells people she is."

"But she's working at a hospital in Georgia."

"And you had her flight checked the night she left."

"She checked in. She got on the plane. I had Spinelli confirm that. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Why?"

"Because I knew Elizabeth and Nikolas were getting close."

Brenda scoffed. "You know I used to _like_ Elizabeth Webber. I thought she and Lucky were cute together. First love, you know?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Anyway then I heard Ethan talking to Monica at the hospital. He said that Rebecca was getting an accent and that 'y'all' was starting to creep into her vocabulary. So, I checked again. She'd changed her name before she left Port Charles," Jason said. "I figured she checked in and then just disappeared."

"You thought she wanted to forget Port Charles and everything she'd done."

"Right. Then I found out about her daughters."

"Robin's nieces," Brenda nodded.

"Emily's too," Jason said.

"And you knew that you had to keep an eye out for them, just in case."

"Yeah," Jason admitted.

Brenda put her arms around Jason's neck from behind in a loose hold, "And if you didn't, you wouldn't be the man I married or the one I love."

"Thank you."

"I'll go with you?"

"Selena?"

"We'll leave her with Spinelli. It'll be good practice for him. Maxie's due in two months."

"If she is," Jason didn't have to finish.

"We'll find out her reasons first and then we'll talk about the rest."

-x-x-x-x-

Robin studied a menu as she waited for her sisters to come join her in a restaurant.

"Hey Robbie," Emily sat down on the right of her, leaving the seat on Robin's left empty. They often sat like that. It cut down on the confusion of seeing identical faces when you stuck a different one in the middle.

"Hey. Where's Reb?"

"Frisco called as we were leaving. I think he found Mom so she's trying the number he gave her."

"And Monica?"

"She gave Patrick the day off and took all the girls shopping."

"So, where's Patrick," Robin raise an eyebrow.

"He's taking Zander up," Emily pointed to a mountain top where people were hand gliding off of it.

"Oh good God."

"Don't worry Robbie," Rebecca said as she joined them. "I'm sure they'll come back in one piece."

"They better," Robin muttered darkly.

"There's a car show here in the village tomorrow. No way Patrick's missing that."

Robin smiled, "Any luck getting Mom?"

"Yes. She'll be here in time to sit in the front pew and cry her eyes out while she and Monica watch Lee walk down the aisle."

"You know I think the wedding party is going to be bigger than the audience. I've got you two standing up with me and Zander's got Patrick standing with him. That leaves Mom, Monica, and the girls in the audience."

Robin shot a quick glance at Rebecca before she looked back at Emily, "Lee, it's not too late to invite anyone else you might want to have at the wedding."

"Grandfather's not well enough to travel. You know that Robbie."

"What about Jason?"

Emily stared at the table top for a moment before she looked up again, "I would love to have Jason there but if there's even a chance that Helena would have him followed it's not worth it.

"You think Jason would be afraid of Helena?"

"No. I think Jason _should_ be afraid of Helena."

"Jason carries a gun for a living," Robin said.

"Reb?"

"She tried to kill us both," Rebecca said. "And with Lee it was more than once."

"If Helena even _attempted_ to threaten Jason he'd have her tied to a chair in a filthy warehouse where rats and all sorts of creepy crawlies were running over her feet," Robin said.

"And if he did that, Brenda would get a visit from some goon of Helena's while she was in the park with Selena and then Monica would get harassed on her way home."

"And then Jason would up the ante by rounding up all her guys and hanging them on meat hooks," Robin said.

"Well, whatever," Emily shook her head. "I'm not inviting trouble into our lives by telling Jason I'm alive."

"It's your decision Lee," Rebecca said. "And I'm with you. I don't want that family near me or mine either."

Robin nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. Nikolas keeps trying to set up a play date for Emma and Spencer and Steven. I'm running out of excuses."

"Tell him the truth. 'Nikolas, our kids can't play together because your grandmother is a stark raving loon who tried to kill my sister on at least one occasion'."

"Reb," Robin rolled her eyes.

Emily giggled. "Or she could use Elizabeth as an excuse. 'I don't want my daughter playing with the child of the woman who screwed my sister's fiancée while calling herself her best friend and while she was engaged to her lover's brother'."

"You two are horrible," Robin said, picking up her menu again and opening it.

"I'm gonna have a hot dog and fries," Rebecca said.

"I'm gonna try their lasagna. What about you Lee?"

Rebecca looked up when Emily didn't answer. Her sister was pale and staring across the patio.

"Lee? What is it," Robin asked.

Rebecca followed her sister's glare and let out a soft gasp when she saw who was walking their way.

Robin followed her sisters' sightline, "Oh my God."

Jason stopped right across from Robin but his gaze was on Emily, "Hi."

Rebecca looked at her sister who was staring at her brother. She hadn't moved. She put a hand on her arm, "Lee?"

"How?"

"I've had people looking out for Rebecca and Robin for a long time."

"What," Rebecca looked a bit surprised.

"You're Emily's sister," Jason said. "I couldn't leave you without any protection especially with Cassadine still roaming around free."

"I should be really, really mad at you," Rebecca said. "But I know from several long talks with both of my sisters it wouldn't do me any good."

Jason shook his head.

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you…_

Robin and Emily stared at Rebecca.

"That's Aunt Alex. She told me she'd call when she was almost here." Rebecca flipped open her phone as she got up, "Aunt Alex? Hi. Where are you?" Rebecca walked away from the table.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Robin announced as she got up and walked in the opposite direction.

Emily stared at the tablecloth for a moment before she looked up at Jason, "I know you must have about ten million questions-"

"Actually I have significantly less," Jason said.

"Before we start, can you just sit down?"

Jason took the empty seat across from his sister.

"I imagine you want to know why," Emily said.

"Among other things," Jason nodded.

"I was strangled. I was pronounced dead."

"I know this."

"But what you don't know is that I was taken to a hospital in Chicago and that when I woke up Rebecca was recovering from a car accident in the bed next to me because the night I was strangled she was in a near fatal car accident."

"The same night?"

"The same night," Emily nodded. "And it wasn't exactly an accident."

"What?"

"Reb's car accident was about as accidental as Diego strangling me and neither of those were independent ideas."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember Lucky's friend Summer Halloway?"

"Sure. Someone pushed her off the cliffs at Wyndemere right?"

"Right. Stefan hired someone to kill me but he pushed Summer instead."

"So, what's that got to do with you hiding from the world?"

"The Cassadine family has been trying to kill me for years and as far as Helena is concerned Diego was successful."

"Helena?"

"She was behind Diego. He was supposed to kill or attempt to kill a few women and then split town after me, with the idea that his killing me would enrage you and cause you to go after him."

"No one knew it was him though."

"He was supposed to be seen before he left Wyndemere. He wasn't of course, so that left him free to go rogue."

"Go rogue," Jason asked.

"I was supposed to be the last. Georgie Jones' murder was not on Helena's agenda. Neither were the attempted murders of Alexis, Carly, Elizabeth, or Nadine. Cooper Barrett got too close so Diego eliminated him. If he hadn't hung himself when he did, Frisco Jones probably would've killed him."

"Georgie and Maxie's dad," Jason nodded.

"That's him," Emily said. "He's an old friend of Mom's-Anna's- and well, he made it possible for Rebecca and me to be alive."

"Monica knows?"

"Yes," Emily nodded. "Jason, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Monica would be able to let me live my life and be okay knowing that I'm okay and happy. You, on the other hand, would gather up Nikolas and his remaining relatives, put them in a room, and blow them up."

"Sounds good to me," Jason agreed.

"I'm okay, Jason," Emily said honestly. "And I'm happy."

"Happy?"

Emily held out her hand, "I'm getting married."

Jason stared at her hand, "Who is he?"

"Zander."

"What," Jason stared at her.

"It's Zander Lewis."

"Zander? Like the guy who took you hostage Zander?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"You're gonna marry him again?"

"I love him, Jason."

"He tried to kill you, Emily."

"No, he didn't. He went a little crazy when we broke up and besides that he wasn't jumping into bed with a nurse less than a year after I was died. Jason, he was there when I woke up. He was with Anna and he stayed with me until I got better."

"And you fell in love with him again."

"Yes. We're getting married and I would love it if you were there but I understand if you don't want to be because you don't approve."

"Emily, of course I'm going to be there," Jason reached out and took her hand.

"Good. I need someone to give me away," Emily smiled.

"I'd be honored."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Spinelli and Maxie were trying to calm a screaming Selena, whose blue eyes were currently scrunched up and closed while her mouth was open and emitting cries at a amazingly high volume for such a little person.

"Spinelli, what are we going to do? She won't stop screaming and nothing I do is helping," Maxie panicked to her partner.

"I don't know what to do for her either, Maximista and I don't want to call Siren or Stone Cold because they can't help us and I don't want to worry them."

"And of course the only doctors I'd call for something like this are currently in another country. God, what if this happens with Mariah," Maxie motioned to her stomach. She was starting to get really scared; not just of becoming a mother but of completely screwing her kid up. She was worried that she'd end up doing something to make her daughter resent her as much as Maxie currently resented Felicia.

"Mariah will be used to us for long periods of time without being taken into the arms of her parents because we will be the parents," Spinelli said in his usual patient way.

"And if she starts crying and just won't stop?"

"We will call The Top Cop over to help you just as he helps Dr. Robin."

Maxie looked at Spinelli gratefully. He really was the most wonderful man in the world.

"And she's calmed down now," Spinelli said. "So, maybe we're not so bad at this after all.

"Spinelli, I love you."


	2. A Sister Gained

Carly let herself into her office and nearly screamed when she saw a woman standing at her desk with her back to her.

"Who are you?"

Rebecca turned around, "Hello Carly. You have a lovely daughter. Does she know what a manipulative bitch her mother is?"

"Rebecca. I thought we'd seen the last of you," Carly walked around her and stood behind her desk. "I'd ask what you want but I really don't care. You can leave or I can call security."

"I have some time and you should make time to listen to me, Carly."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I have some very important information for you."

"What's that?"

"Well, first of all, Brook is no longer in your employ. You can do whatever you want with her loft because she won't be living in it any longer."

"Excuse me?"

"Brook's leaving Port Charles. She's gotten a better offer. But while we're on the subject of living arrangements, you should probably hold onto the loft though I don't know how welcoming your neighbors will be if you move in there."

"I have a home, thank you."

"Right. You live with Sonny the father of man whose life you're trying to ruin," Rebecca put something on Carly's desk. "That's Brook and you discussing your little plan. Lulu was not happy."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd be expecting a visit from at least one or two of Lulu's brothers because I'm sure that she's going to tell them. Then there are Brook's parents. You remember that Lois is one of Sonny's oldest friends, right? I wouldn't be expecting her to keep her mouth shut about what you tried to have her daughter do."

"I didn't hold a gun to her head."

"No, you just dangled something in front of her in her time of need. I wonder how long it's going to take for Ned to call the Quartermaines. You know I'm pretty sure that Tracy still has one or two ties to her days as Gino Soleito's widow."

"Soleito?"

"Yep. I guess you didn't know that. But Tracy is married to Luke and Lulu is her step-daughter and Brook's her granddaughter. I don't think she's going to be very happy about what you tried to do."

"Do you know what I could do to you?"

"I imagine you could try and have me rubbed out. I don't think it'll happen though."

"You think your likeness to Emily will save you?"

"There's that. There's my being Robin's little sister. Then there's Jason's wife. You remember her, right?"

"What does that airhead have to do with anything?"

"That airhead is Brook's godmother. She's also Robin's surrogate big sister. There's also the fact that she's not very fond of you and that little truce you had going expired when Jax went up the river."

"The reason that truce expired is because that woman couldn't get on the stand to testify against him fast enough."

"Right. The subpoena had nothing to do with it."

"She could have fought it."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You want her to fight a federal subpoena and cause more trouble for herself, Jason, and Jax and in the end she'd just be taking the stand anyway only at this point the prosecutor and the judge are pissed at her and they go after her and by extension Jason."

"Are you done?"

"Almost. I know you've got Spinelli trying to set up Dante for corruption. That's over now, too. He has a new baby to think about and the last thing he needs is to be caught up in your crap."

"And what are you going to do if I tell you that I have no intention of stopping?"

"I'll be telling the _Babbler _exactly why you're trying to punish Dante."

"He lied to us all for months. Sonny nearly went to prison."

"Right, right. I couldn't figure it out. Sonny didn't go to prison. And while lying he saved Morgan's life. So, why would you care about what he did?" Rebecca smiled, "And then I found out that Olivia broke her cardinal rule. She slept with a married man. She slept with _your_ married man."

"How did you know that?"

"It's not like they were that discreet, Carly. Funny how he told you that he was refusing your visits but your name kept showing up on the visitor's log at the prison. There was a copy of your marriage license in the file that allows Jax his conjugal visits."

"So?"

"Well, you can't attack Olivia directly so you go after the one person in this world that means more to her than anything else. You attack Dante."

"She deserves it."

"And Lulu?"

"She took Dante's side against family. She needs to learn her lesson."

"I'm sure she's learned her lesson about trusting you. Look, I imagine you'll be calling Jason or even Sonny after I leave. But if I were you, I'd be getting out of town because I'm pretty sure Lois has been on the phone with either Sonny or Brenda already. Maybe both, who knows? Brenda has zero loyalty to you. And I'm almost positive that whatever residual feelings Sonny may have had for you are gone. So now, I just have one final thought for you."

"What's that?"

"Claudia Zacharra Corinthos. Have a nice night Carly."

Rebecca turned and walked out of Carly's office with a smile. She opted for the stairs instead of the elevator and laughed a little when she ran into Dante Falconeri.

"Detective, fancy meeting you here," Rebecca sat down.

"Age-"

"Ah!"

"Sorry. How are you Rebecca," Dante sat next to her.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I just talked to my mom. It wasn't a pleasant conversation."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, don't be sorry. I actually want to thank you."

"For?"

"Lulu," Dante said. "I don't know why you did what you did but you did it and it's gonna hurt everyone but we'll get over it."

"I did it partly because the bureau wants Brook as an agent; that is classified."

"Noted."

"There's also the fact that I owe Ethan so by extension I owe his brother and sister."

"So you did this for Lulu?"

"Well, yeah and I also did it for this guy I met in Jake's one night. I was plastered and depressed because I actually was starting to feel something for Nikolas when he threw me out and this guy who was there strictly to get laid didn't take advantage of me. Instead when I started to sob he took care of me and let me crash in his bed."

Dante smiled, "You're welcome. So, we're even?"

"We're friends."

"Okay, then friend. It's dfalconeri ."

"I'll remember it."

"Good."

"I gotta go. I'm meeting my sister and Patrick for dinner at the Haunted Star and I have one more stop to make before that."

"I gotta go too. I need to find Lulu and tell her everything that's gone down today."

"I'd try the maternity wing at GH."

"What?"

"Mariah Georgie Spinelli was born this morning and according to Robin, she's beautiful."

"In that case, I should pick something up for the new mother."

"According to my sister, Maxie likes pink roses and chocolates."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rebecca stepped out of the elevator and smiled at the guard, "Is he in?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just a sec." Rebecca heard herself announced and was then admitted to the penthouse.

"Thanks," she said to the guard as he shut the door. "I wasn't sure you were going to let me in."

Jason stood up, "You did what you had to do to protect someone you care about."

"I couldn't let her destroy Brook or Dante and Lulu for what Olivia did. I know she's your friend but they didn't do anything wrong."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You've never lied to anyone who trusted you because of your job?"

"Not the point," Jason said.

"I didn't come to fight with you Jason. I just came to find out what you plan on doing with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Carly wants me dead and you're her best friend."

"I'm not going to kill you, Rebecca."

"Because I am Robin's sister or because I look like Emily?"

"Both and because you were trying to right a wrong."

"Robin's right."

"About?"

"You think revenge and vendettas are pointless."

"They are. No one wins. It's just a circle."

"I think that's why you are not afraid of the Cassadine family and also why you've never understood them."

"See, you're wrong. I understand them perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're all whacked."

Rebecca laughed, "I don't disagree with you there. Look, Jason, I know you know what Lee and I do for a living. Frisco has promised that she and I will never have to work a case in Port Charles again."

"I appreciate that."

"But that does not mean he won't send someone else to investigate someone or something, so be careful."

"Noted," Jason nodded.

"I'm gonna go," Rebecca motioned behind her. "I have dinner plans and I'm thinking that Lois has called your wife by now so I don't want to be here for that."

"Can I come with you," the guard asked as she passed him by. Brenda Morgan's temper was not something to be trifled with.

"Good night," Rebecca said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, how did it go," Frisco asked as Rebecca waited for Robin and Patrick at the Haunted Star. They'd changed venues at Rebecca's request.

"Extraction nearly complete. Brook's saying goodbye to the Q's and Carly thinks I'm just some nosy bitch who ruined her plans for no other reason than because she could."

"Don't worry about her. We will be watching her very carefully from now on."

"Do I want to know," Rebecca asked curiously.

"No, probably not. Just be warned; Brook may not be the only one you have to take in."

"Noted. Frisco, my sister and Patrick just walked in," Rebecca said as she lifted a hand in greeting. Robin smiled and waved back.

"We'll talk later. Have a nice night."

"Night." Rebecca hung up the phone and slipped it into her purse. She smiled as her sister and brother-in-law got to the table. She rose to greet them, "Hey."

Robin hugged her, "Hi. Thanks for understanding about pushing dinner back an hour."

"No problem," Rebecca said before hugging Patrick. "How's Maxie," she asked, sitting down.

"Trying to redesign the hospital gowns," Patrick told her.

"Oh so she's just fine."

"Pretty much," Robin nodded. "How did your business go?"

"Not bad. Got through the roadblock without too much trouble," Rebecca studied her menu.

"Is that why the change in venue?"

"Just didn't want to press my luck," Rebecca smiled. "Besides eating here means I have a better chance of seeing an old friend."

"Here he comes now," Patrick pointed.

"Hello everyone," Ethan said as he leaned down to kiss Rebecca's cheek. "Did I know you were going to be in town?"

"No. I'm a surprise."

"As was your existence," Robin quipped.

"Haha," Rebecca said before giggling. "Can you join us?"

"For a moment or two," Ethan sat down next to her. "The girls?"

"Mom dropped in on me, literally, and offered to watch them while I came up for a seminar in the city. I'm heading home after dinner."

"I wish you'd stay until tomorrow," Robin frowned. "I feel like we barely got a chance to see you."

"Robbie, you're going to be incredibly busy in the next few weeks helping Maxie and Spinelli with Mariah, work, and your own kid. When things settle down, y'all can come visit."

"Sounds good," Robin nodded. "Oh before I forget, this is yours," she pulled out a picture from her purse.

Rebecca took it and smiled a little, "Wow. Dani looks just like Sam. And Lucas is going to be Lucky all over again."

"You did a really great thing, Bec," Ethan smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You should think about letting him know it was you."

"Maybe one day."

"I'll be back in a moment. Dad's giving me the eye."

"Okay," Rebecca smiled.

"And you're doing a really great thing by getting Brook away from Carly," Robin said. "What'd Lois say?"

"Carly's a dead woman next time Lois lands stateside."

"Cool," Robin smiled.

"You don't think Lois is going to tell Sonny or Brenda," Patrick asked.

"She might. And if that's the case, Jason might be sending Carly a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"Probably a variation on a dead rabbit," Robin smiled.

"What," Patrick stared.

"Well a dead rabbit means 'my husband knows; get out of town'," Robin smiled.

"A black rose means a family member is dying," Rebecca said.

"And a white carnation means that a newborn is on the way."

"So what can Jason send to Carly that says 'the jig is up; run for your life'," Rebecca questioned.

"A piece of a jigsaw puzzle with a pair of black running shoes," Patrick said.

"I like that. Sophia would be proud."

"Nice job, Honey."

"Thank you. So you'll understand when I confiscate all of your _Golden Girls_ DVDs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, so there a few things you need to know," Rebecca said as she drove herself and Brook down the road to the farmhouse Rebecca lived in.

"Like?"

"Well, for one, you are my cousin who will be living with me while she attends college, which you will do. The WSB has small colleges all over the country. You'll be attending the one here in Georgia. It's a thirty minute drive from here."

"So, I'm going to Mata Hari U?"

"In a matter of speaking," Rebecca nodded. "Next, you will be helping me with my girls."

"Okay."

"Good. You will also be expected to help with the upkeep of the yard and gardens. I have a rose garden that I started with the cuttings Edward gave me from Lila's garden and I have a vegetable garden."

"I'm from Brooklyn."

"And I know your grandmother had a garden."

"Fine."

"The barn has been remodeled. The bottom floor is a living room with a kitchen and dining room. The loft space has been converted into bedrooms with bathrooms. The all have stairs leading up. You can have your pick of anyone that you want. I talked to your dad. He's going to be wiring money to you soon so that you can buy a piano if you want."

"Great," Brook nodded. "There's just one more thing."

"Yeah, I know. You've got an appointment with Dr. Rose Cutler tomorrow morning. Dr. Lee recommended her to me when I left Port Charles and she's more than willing to take you on."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just tell me it's not Dante's."

"I never got that far."

"So, it's Johnny's."

"Yeah," Brook nodded.

"Okay. You will tell your parents before you give birth. Whether or not you tell Johnny is up to you but he is _never_ allowed anywhere near my property."

"Right," Brook nodded.

"Okay," Rebecca nodded. "I'll be out of the country in a few weeks. If you want someone to stay with you, your choices are limited to the Quartermaines or the Cerullo family."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay. There are just two more things. Well one thing really but it involves two separate people."

"What?"

"You will send letters to both your grandmother and your great-grandfather once every two weeks. I'm sure Ned and Lois will inform them about the baby so there will be no hiding it from them."

"Right. But what's to stop them from going to Johnny?"

"Edward won't want another great-grandchild near the mob and I'm sure your mother can convince Gloria that it's better that she keep silent."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I'm assuming you know not to tell the neighbors about who I work for?"

"I won't be saying a word to them."

"Good." Rebecca turned down a driveway and her home came into view. "Welcome home, Brooke."

"Thanks."


	3. A Sister Reclaimed

This chapter is a crossover with All My Children. Since we don't know much about Annie's childhood home, I decided that she grew up with our girl Rebecca. As for Caleb? I couldn't resist including another one of my favorite shows. Those who watch will see what I mean. Those who don't, look up Caleb's portrayer for further info. ;)

-d-d-d-d-

"This is incredible, Gloria," Rebecca told the older woman as she sampled some lasagna. "I wish I could cook like this."

"Now, I happen to know you can make some amazing cakes," Gloria Cerullo said to her granddaughter's roommate and surrogate big sister. "Brooke goes on and on about some chocolate cake you make with pecans and caramel."

"Brooke's slightly biased. I feed her sweet tooth," Rebecca smiled. "Thanks for putting the girls and me up tonight."

"It's nice to have the company. With Carmine gone and all the kids up and out of the house and the grandkids all scattered, it gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Monica told me to tell you that you're always welcome at the house."

"As much as I appreciate the invite, I'll stick to Bensonhurst."

"Yeah, Monica said you'd say that. She wants to know if she can come live with you," Rebecca smiled.

"Tell her as long as she doesn't bring my Brooke's other grandmother, she is always welcome."

"I'll pass it along," Rebecca nodded.

"So, when's your friend supposed to be here," Gloria asked.

_Ding-dong_

"Now, apparently," Rebecca headed for the front door. She opened it up and smiled, "Hey Stranger."

Annie Chandler gave her childhood best friend a wobbly smile before she flung herself into Rebecca's arms.

"Annie, what's the matter?" Rebecca asked. Annie's only answer was a sob. "Alright, walk time. Come on."

Rebecca maneuvered Annie around and yelled a quick good-bye to Gloria before shutting the door behind them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, are you going to talk or are you going to make me talk?" Rebecca asked as they walked down the street.

"How pregnant are you?" Annie asked.

"Almost four months," Rebecca told her.

"Ethan," Annie questioned.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "And before you ask, yes, he knows. He wants to be with us but I don't know that he really wants to be with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Ethan loves us, but there is so much of Luke and Holly in him. I don't know if a life with me is what he really wants, or if he's just saying he wants so he won't lose me."

"At least he's telling you that he wants to be with you," Annie shook her head. "That's something."

"Ann, what's going on?" Rebecca asked, stopping them both on the street.

"I'm two months pregnant."

"Oh my God! Annie, congratulations!" Rebecca hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell me when you called?"

"I guess I didn't want to say it out loud yet."

"Right, the miscarriages. Did you tell JR," Rebecca asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Rebecca looked at her in amazement. "This is good news, right?"

"It's great or it would be if when I went to see JR to tell him I didn't find him in bed with Marissa."

"I'll kill him," Rebecca said evenly.

"Becca, you can't kill him. You are a federal agent, remember," Annie smiled sadly. "Though if anyone could kill for me, it'd be you."

"Of course because we are the original hoes over bros," Rebecca nodded. "Brooke and Peyton have nothing on us."

Annie smiled, "I have to get out of Pine Valley, but I can't leave without Emma."

"Yeah, I know," Rebecca nodded. "I understand the need to just get the hell out of whatever screwy situation you've made for yourself, and I know you won't leave your daughter behind."

"It's not just about not leaving Emma. It's about not leaving Emma to be raised by a woman who hates me."

"You mean Greenflea?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, her," Annie nodded. "I will not let that woman be my daughter's fulltime mother."

"We'll make it so you won't have to," Rebecca said. "I just have to make a small trip first."

"Where?"

"Coal Township," Rebecca said.

"What?"

"If we want Ryan to let you take Emma out of Pine Valley, we need something to hold over him. I think my cousin might have the right information."

"Your cousin?"

"Didn't you know? Greenflea and I have been related by marriage quite a few times."

"Aidan," Annie nodded in realization.

Rebecca sighed, "And now I get to go play the family card. First I'll play it with Aidan. Then I'll play it with Ryan. It'll most likely work with Aidan. But with Ryan, I'm probably going to have to resort to blackmail."

"What do you mean you're going to play the family card with Ryan?"

"Ryan's father and mine were cousins, so Ryan and I are cousins."

"I never put that together. I don't think Ryan ever knew Duke."

"Probably not," Rebecca shook her head. "I wish he had. It would have been nice to get a story out of him before I blackmailed him."

"I really missed you," Annie gave her an one-armed side hug.

"I missed you, too. I am going to have to call in a favor from Emily's brother to smuggle you out of Pine Valley before JR notices you're gone."

"You're going to the mob?" Annie gasped. "Isn't that kind of against all your federal agent morals?"

"It's family and it's not illegal," Rebecca sighed. "C'mon, let's get you fed and then me to Pennsylvania. Gloria was going to put you up for the night anyway, so you can stay with her and my girls while I go talk Aidan into giving me whatever information he has on Ryan. Then I have to talk Frisco into letting you stay with me and Brooke. I also have to get him to let me coerce Ryan into giving up Emma."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By reminding him of the fact that I have gotten rid of at least one potential threat to Port Charles, and I am the one who ultimately got Brooke away from the twisted sister, Carly Jacks."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Look Frisco, she is my best friend, and she needs help. I can't leave her on her own. Have you ever dealt with the Chandler family? Except for Stuart, they're all nuts and probably going to hell."

"No argument," Frisco said running a hand over his face as he spoke into the phone. "But why do you need permission to go after this guy Ryan?"

"I paid a visit to Aidan in Pennsylvania. He gave me a file that he'd compiled on Ryan over the years. There are some things in it that Ryan wouldn't want revealed."

"Ah," Frisco nodded. "And you want to use it?"

"Only as a last resort," Rebecca said. "I'm hoping I can convince him to let us take Emma by reminding him that even if she's not in Pine Valley she won't be free of Lavery influence."

"And if that doesn't work?" Frisco asked.

"I'm pulling out the big guns. If he doesn't want all of Pine Valley finding out some very bad things about him, he'll let Annie take Emma and he won't say a word about why. If he does then we'll let him keep in touch."

"I don't like the idea of a civilian living with you and Brooke."

"What if she at least took the aptitude test?"

"She doesn't have the cleanest record," Frisco pointed out.

"Neither do Aidan or I," Rebecca came back.

"You two are legacies," Frisco reminded her.

"Oh yeah, we've got a great family history. The only other Devane who joined the WSB was suspected of being a traitor because Cesar Faison kidnapped her and tortured her for years. Aidan lost his mind and kidnapped a woman. I royally screwed up my first mission, first by involving a civilian and then I got pregnant by the person I was supposed to be using to lure out our main person of interest. I don't think Annie could screw up any more than Aidan and I did."

"You may have a point. Speaking of which, how is Aidan?"

"He's getting help and adjusting to his surroundings. Mom writes him, so that helps. He asked if I'd write him too."

"And?"

"I think I will. Make sure he remembers that he still has family on the outside. I've heard rumblings that MI-5 might want him back after he gets out of jail."

"I've heard the same thing," Frisco admitted. "Wait a second, how did you know?"

"We had some British agents recovering at the hospital last week. They were old school, so women tend to blend into the background. By the way, does having it off mean what I think it does?"

"Ask your mother," Frisco responded after a moment's hesitation.

"Mom's Irish," Rebecca reminded him.

"Then have Ethan call Holly and ask her. I'm not talking about this with you."

"Coward," Rebecca teased.

"And proud of it."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rebecca knocked on the door to Ryan's penthouse and waited.

"May I help you?" the woman who answered the door asked.

"I'm looking for Ryan Lavery," Rebecca said.

The woman studied Rebecca's stomach for a moment, and then looked back at her, "Just tell me that you and he have never slept together."

"Excuse me," Rebecca looked a bit offended.

"Your condition," she motioned to Rebecca's stomach.

Rebecca looked down at herself and then back at the woman, "Oh no. I've never even met Ryan, and I think what you're suggesting is illegal in Pennsylvania."

"Excuse me?"

"Ryan and I are cousins," Rebecca said. "Second cousins, actually. My mom was married to Ryan's father's cousin a long time ago. Anyway, when she heard I'd be up here, she told me to make my introductions."

"Oh," the woman looked extraordinarily relieved. "Please come in."

"Thanks," Rebecca said. "I didn't get your name."

"Greenlee," she said. "And you?"

"Rebecca," the agent introduced herself as she entered the penthouse.

"Forgive me for saying this, but have we met before? I could swear I've seen your face before."

"I get that a lot. My mom didn't raise myself or my twin. We were separated at birth. Emily's adoptive parents were both gone by the time we were twelve and then she was adopted again by the Quartermaine family in Port Charles. You probably saw her picture over the years when their family made the papers," Rebecca took the seat Greenlee offered.

"She died a few years ago," Greenlee said quietly, remembering as she sat down across from her.

"She was strangled, yes," Rebecca said in a calm voice as she made a mental note to call Emily in the near future.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. I never knew Emily."

"That might be worse than if you had," Greenlee said.

"Possibly, yes," Rebecca nodded. "Is Ryan home?"

"He'll be back soon. He just went to the store."

"Were you on your way out?" Rebecca asked noticing that Greenlee was holding her purse.

"I was, but I can wait for a bit."

"Right," Rebecca nodded. "Don't want to leave a complete stranger alone in your house. I could be an ax murderer for all you know." Rebecca giggled.

Greenlee stared at her.

"I'm not," Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. It's just we've had some weird people enter our lives who at first appear to be completely normal."

"Oh," Rebecca nodded.

"Sorry," Greenlee said. "So, where do you live?"

"I call the south home these days but I'm originally from Washington State."

Greenlee nodded, "Wow, you were pretty extreme in your locale change."

"I wanted something different," Rebecca nodded. "What about you? Has Pine Valley always been home or are you a transplant?"

"I lived in California while I went to school but Pine Valley is home," Greenlee told her.

Rebecca nodded, "Your family's here?"

"My dad and my grandmother are but my sister and brother are off at school and I don't know where my mom is right now. What about your family?"

"My older sister and my niece live a few towns away and my mom's off on a business trip right now but she calls London home these days."

"And your dad?"

"He died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Rebecca nodded. She didn't bother telling Greenlee that she'd never known her father either. It was different to say the words when they were the truth.

"So," Greenlee began but stopped when the door opened and the man Rebecca assumed was Ryan walked in. "Hey, you're back."

"I am," Ryan nodded. He saw Rebecca, "Hello."

"Hi," Rebecca rose to her feet. "You must be Ryan. I'm Rebecca. We're cousins."

"What," Ryan stared as he came further into the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

"It's a long story, but I'm Duke Lavery's daughter and Mom told me to make my introductions since I was up here."

"And I'm late for an appointment," Greenlee told them. "So, I'm leaving. Rebecca, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Greenlee," Rebecca smiled.

Greenlee kissed Ryan and then she was gone.

Ryan turned back to Rebecca, "I wasn't aware that Duke had any children."

"Neither were he and my mother. They thought Emily and I had been miscarried."

"Excuse me?"

"A woman named Olivia Jerome was insanely in love with my father and wanted him for herself. When she realized she wasn't going to get him she tried to kill him by rigging an elevator to crash only my mother got on instead. My parents didn't know that the Jerome family paid a doctor to put my sister and me into the womb of another woman. After we were born, they took me and made it seem like I'd been sold to my adoptive family."

"This doctor's name wasn't Madden by any chance was it?"

"Not as far as I know," Rebecca shook her head. "But I'm not just here for a family reunion."

"Let me guess, you need a kidney," Ryan joked.

"No, I'm here about your daughter and her mother."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ann," Rebecca said as she closed the file in front of her.

"Hey, I've been wondering when you were going to call. How'd it go?"

"How did you ever stay married to him and not throw something pointy at his head?"

"Yeah, he's stubborn."

"And pig-headed and irrational," Rebecca shook her head.

"But did he sign?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I had to pull out the big guns so we can't trust him with unsupervised visitation. He's liable to take Em and run for the hills."

"I can't believe it worked."

"Grabbing a guy by his cajones and twisting until he says 'uncle' works just about every time."

"You know I think Amanda did that to JR at one point and I'm talking literally."

Rebecca giggled, "I like this girl already."

"Yeah, she's good people," Annie said. "So, I'm going to need a new last name."

"You can use the same one I am. We always said we were sisters."

"Thanks but I like the way Cerullo sounds."

"Annie Cerullo? I like that."

"Ann Marie Cerullo," Annie corrected. "It's after the Josh Gracin song."

Rebecca nodded, "You know Brooke's mom's middle name is Marie. Gloria still calls her that when she's being, oh what's the word Gloria uses?"

"Sassy," Annie said.

"That's it. So, how are you?"

"I'll be better when Emma's with me."

"It's being taken care of. Jason is sending in one of his employees to pick her up and bring her to you. Some of his boys are packing up the cottage and as we speak you are being checked of the inn. Spinelli's doing it for you via computer and he's gonna make it look like it happened this morning."

"I still can't believe you know Jason Morgan."

"I am going to owe him a very large favor after this," Rebecca shook her head.

"So, where are you?"

"Valley Inn Bar," Rebecca looked around her. "And I'm being stared at."

"Who by?"

"A dark haired man who kind of gives me the creeps."

"That'd probably be David Hayward."

"Oh so that's my former step-father," Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "He's not bad but he's still kind of creepy."

"He's very creepy," Annie assured her. "He's also kind of an ass."

Rebecca smiled, "Yeah, I can tell just by looking at him."

"So, JR called," Annie said quietly.

"And?"

"I ignored the phone call," Annie admitted quietly.

"Okay," Rebecca nodded.

"That's it? You're not going to call me a chicken for not talking to him."

"No," Rebecca shook her head. "I think you need to do what you need to do concerning him. I dropped your note for him off at the front desk of Chandler."

"That's probably why he's calling," Annie concluded.

"What did it say?"

"You didn't peek?"

"No," Rebecca told her. "How could you think I'd do that?"

"'Cause I know you," Annie giggled.

Rebecca laughed too and then she raised an eyebrow when she saw a familiar blonde man stalk past the door of the bar.

"Ann, let me call you back. I think JR just caught up with me. I want to see what happens when he finds out you checked out."

"Take notes," Annie told her.

"Done," Rebecca agreed as she put some money on the table and hung up her phone. She slipped the phone into her bag as she stood up. She casually strolled out the door and into the lobby. She walked towards the front desk and stopped at the rack of brochures, just within earshot of JR and the clerk at the desk.

"…do you mean she checked out," JR was saying. "When?"

"According to this, Ms. Chandler checked out sometime early this morning," the desk clerk said. "Is everything alright, Mr. Chandler?"

"No," JR shook his head as he turned around and pulled out his cell phone.

Rebecca watched him dial over the edge of the brochure she'd picked up on the shopping in Pine Valley.

"Annie, it's me. Whatever happened, whatever's going on, you have to talk to me about it. Just…call me back." JR hung up the phone and looked up, his gaze landing on Rebecca who's eyes averted immediately back to the brochure.

"Don't I know you," JR asked coming closer to Rebecca.

"Excuse me," Rebecca looked up into JR's eyes. His face was impassive but his eyes told a different story. One that said maybe she shouldn't be helping her friend run away without at least talking to JR first.

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"I don't think so. This is my first time in Pine Valley," Rebecca held up her reading material as proof.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd remember you. You look like my older brother." Rebecca mentally thanked Emily for allowing her to share Jason's kid sister status while she was here.

"A phrase every guy wants to hear from a beautiful woman," JR said ruefully.

"While I thank you for the compliment, don't you have a wife or a girlfriend or a same sex lover you should be worried about? You looked rather agitated just now. Only two things get someone that upset."

"Two things?"

"Love or money. And going by your suit, I'm gonna say money's not a problem for you. So, it's gotta be love."

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is love," JR nodded.

"Well, whoever they are, I wish you luck," Rebecca told him before glancing over his shoulder and catching sight of someone she recognized immediately. "Uh, can you tell me who that is?"

"Who?"

"That man sitting with the redhead at the table in there."

JR turned his head and sighed, "That's Caleb Cortlandt."

"Cortlandt you say," Rebecca studied him. "That's funny, I could swear I've seen him before but his name wasn't Cortlandt."

"It might have been Cooney when you knew him."

"Sounds familiar," Rebecca lied. "It was nice to meet you and again, good luck."

"Thanks," JR told the retreating woman.

Once Rebecca was free and clear of the Valley Inn, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

_Director Vance's office. How may I help you?_

"Director Vance, please. Tell him it's Anna Devane's daughter, Rebecca."

_One moment, please_.

Rebecca waited and then heard the man's voice come over the line.

_Rebecca, what can I do for you? Is something the matter with Anna?_

"No, Mom's fine. Director, when was the last time you spoke with Director David?"

_Eli? We spoke a few weeks ago. He was saying something about needing a vacation._

"Did he happen to mention anything about running an op in the states?"

_No, he didn't. Why?_

"I need you to look up the Pine Valley Bulletin online and search for a picture of Caleb Cortlandt and then tell me whether or not I'm out of my ever loving mind."

_Alright, if you'll hold on just a moment._

"Of course," Rebecca nodded. She could hear the faint click-clack of computer keys as the director typed in his requests.

_Oh my God._

"So, I'm not crazy."

_Did you approach him?_

"No, he didn't even see me."

_Good. Get out of there. We'll handle this._

"Not a problem, Sir," Rebecca said.

_And Sutton? Good job. If you ever want a place at NCIS, let me know. I'm sure Gibbs would like to have you._

"Thank you, Sir," Rebecca smiled before they hung up.

-x-x-x-x-

Two weeks later…

"Oh my God," Annie said as she looked at the copy of the Pine Valley Bulletin.

"Annie, what's wrong," Rebecca asked as she put on a pair of earrings while she readied for work.

"Caleb Cortlandt isn't Caleb Cortlandt," Annie shook her head.

"What do you mean," Rebecca asked coming around to look over her friend's shoulder.

"This guy claiming to be Palmer's nephew wasn't his nephew. He's an imposter."

"You're kidding," Rebecca studied the picture in the paper. "So, does it say who he is?"

"No, they're withholding the name until they can find someone who knows where the real Caleb is."

"I guess that means JR and Scott are going to get that nanotech thing back from Cortlandt?"

"I hadn't even thought of that."

Rebecca nodded and then smiled at the entering Brooke, "Hey."

"Morning," the younger girl said as she grabbed a piece of toast from the table and drank down the orange juice Rebecca had just poured for herself.

"Help yourself," Rebecca said with a cock of her head.

"Sorry. It's my last day of class, I'm running late, and I have no time to pour myself anything. See you guys later."

"Brooke, wait a second," Rebecca said. "It's your night to cook. Do you want to trade with me?"

"Damn. I forgot."

"I'll cook," Annie joined the conversation. "I finally found my grandma's old cookbook. It has all her recipes in it. You two have any problems with veal?"

"Not me," Brooke shook her head before she left.

"I loved your grandma's cooking," Rebecca smiled. "Veal meatloaf?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "And that crazy mac and cheese that she used to make with the Spanish onions."

"And the crushed up goldfish crackers," Rebecca smiled.

"Yes," Annie nodded.

"Sounds great. If you need to go shopping for food, the credit card for house needs is in the blue recipe box at the back of the cupboard in the dining room."

"Okay," Annie nodded.

"Ann, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "Take my car and I'll take the van. I'll probably need the room."

"Okay. Mrs. Carter will be here soon but I have to go now. I promised I'd take the last half hour of a shift."

"When do you go on maternity leave?"

"Six weeks," Rebecca smiled. "Just in time for me to help Brooke through the last month and half of her pregnancy."

"It should be an experience, all of us mothers to babies at the same time."

"We can pass on our wisdom to Brooke," Rebecca smiled. "Speaking of our babies, shouldn't Emma be up by now?"

Annie took a look at her watch, "Yes, she should. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Rebecca nodded and left Annie alone.

Annie took one more look at the paper in front of her. Faux Caleb stared back at her. She opened the paper and was faced with a picture of JR taken at a press conference regarding the revelation that Caleb wasn't Caleb. He looked composed and in control, just as he always did.

She smiled, putting a hand on her stomach, "Give him hell, my love."


End file.
